1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of medical instruments. More specifically, this invention is in the field of irrigation systems with splash back prevention shields.
2. The Relevant Technology
Irrigators are commonly used in medical and dental applications to clean wounds before dressing the wounds. Lacerations are commonly surrounded by contaminants including debris and fluids which are desirably removed before dressing the wound.
Certain irrigator systems include irrigation shields designed to prevent discharged fluid from splashing back upon the practitioner during irrigation of a wound. Such irrigation shields are designed to protect the practitioner against the splashback of fluids delivered by the practitioner as well as splashback of infectious materials and fluids which surround the wound. For example, the shields are designed to prevent fluids containing pathogens associated with diseases such as Hepatitis B and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) from being splashed back upon the practitioner during irrigation.
There are a variety of problems associated with previous designs, however, including the fact that irrigating shields are typically rigid and may often be incompatible with awkward, uneven regions of the body. In addition, the shields previously known in the art are either large and bulky for transport and storage or are too small to cover a desired area appropriately.
As shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,003 to Stamler, for example, fluid delivered from the irrigation instrument splashes both inside and outside of the shield. The fluid splashing outside the shield is depicted as splashing broadly away from the shield. Such fluid splashing outside a small shield can splash detrimentally onto the patient, the practitioner, or onto an instrument or fixture within the medical office, potentially contaminating an individual or object. A larger shield, on the other hand, would cover the desired area enough to prevent splash back, but would also be bulky and cumbersome because of its size.
In the past, practitioners have used syringes to irrigate wounds, which allows for the possibility of puncture wounds caused by the syringes. Puncture wounds caused during irrigation are a major concern when using conventional syringes with needles. In addition, the possibility of potential puncture also exists for other irrigators within the art. The wound irrigation splash shield featured in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,290 to Ackerman, for example, features a tip which, although described as flexible, could damage an eye or ear if placed with too great a force thereon.
There is therefore a need in the art for a wound irrigation shield which is compatible with awkward, uneven regions of the body as well as more flat regions. There is also a need in the art for a wound irrigation shield which is not too large and bulky for transport and storage yet covers a desired area during wound irrigation. There is also a need in the art for wound irrigation shields which do not pose a risk of patient puncture.